


Faults and All

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [13]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: “Peggy, where’s my shoe?” Daniel asked.“I put it in the closet. For the umpteenth time.”





	Faults and All

“Peggy, where’s my shoe?” Daniel asked.

“I put it in the closet. For the umpteenth time.”

“Says the woman who leaves her unmentionables everywhere.”

Her hands went to her hips. “Yes, well, you snore.”

“You steal the covers. And my pillow.”

“You leave the top off the toothpaste.”

“Well, you…” He paused and his expression softened. “You... are the love of my life.”

She was ready to fling another playful insult, but her throat tightened.

He wrapped his arms around her. “I love you, faults and all.”

“And I love you,” she said, melting into his embrace. “Faults and all.”


End file.
